Two Wolves, One God, Last Light
by LadyAmellLavellan
Summary: Artemis Lambert has a knack with animals skills of a rogue and a mage/huntik seeker gets thrown into a world she knows of all to well,she makes changes and actually finds what she's always wanted love but not by one man alone but two can these two men get over their differences to make the one they love happy?.
1. The beginning

disclaimer i don't own dragon age or huntik but i do own artemis this is my first time publishing here or at all but i have several stories on the go so don't mind if i dont update frequently this is a slight crossover

Dragon Age Inquisition

Chapter 1 the beginning

Hey there Artemis Lambert, I live on a ranch it has been in my family for generations I'm different than the rest of my family I'm a witch/seeker magic does run in the family, mine is the same but different than my family, I have a brother Lok well adopted brother I was somewhat blood adopted due to an ancient seeker spell. I still had my birth DNA because of my magic, it wouldn't let it change all the way. I know hand to hand combat as well as archery since I can't always use my powers (especially in public) any way there are wolves on my property because they were being hunted and I turned it into a sanctuary for the predatory creatures, but there was a different type of wolf on my property as well and one of them is living closer to the house than the others and they are werewolves. They are friends of mine because I let them have a safe place to sleep and hunt, they use the house when they are in human form, they are just as wild as normal wolves but since I have a sort of spiritual connection to all of them I know I'm not a target, in my spare time I practice my skills and play my favourite game trilogy called dragon age but that's enough about me and on with the story of how I ended up in my favourite game and falling in love with two elves and turning into one myself when I arrive.

I was currently getting out of the shower I managed to get into underwear and a bra and singlet top when I felt a shift in the air and heard a noise I had only heard in my games so I went to investigate Raze the werewolf that lives in the house with me was at the door I went to get my bow and quiver before walking out the door to see a rift in my front yard Raze right on my heels "well shit that's new" I said as I got closer Raze was growling at it but once I got too close I was pulled in I landed physically in the fade which was different to what I was expecting to happen, Raze was right behind me I moved out of the way so he could land "well I was the one bitching about being bored" I groused we looked around I could hear Raze growling I turned to see what he was growling at turned out to be a couple of demons "no you cannot have my power demons so don't even try, desire what is it that you desire that is not getting a foot hold in my mind" I asked "shades what do you really have against the races of Thedas that you would harm the mages, I will not let your natures influence me to turn me into one of you, you can all find a different path that makes you stronger that makes others not fear you as much I intend to change the coming events and in doing so changing the views people have on spirits and demons alike as well as the mages you currently seek to corrupt you want to survive the breach and what is to come then work with me no strings attached but first prove that you are worthy of saving and working with" Raze and I ran to the rift just outside of the forward camp from what i could see shimmering in the rift, leaving the stunned demons behind.

"that was very well said young one" a voice said beside me I turned my head to the side whilst still running I smiled at the spirit it was Wisdom I simply nodded at her "and very wise you along with the male Qunari will bring hope and light in the darkest of times use your knowledge to bring a peace that Thedas hasn't seen since the first mages entered the golden city"

"I will Wisdom I promise" I said as Raze and I came upon the rift I went first jumping through I landed on someone 'oops' but then I realised Raze was right behind me so with my eyes still shut I grabbed the persons arms and flipped us away from where Raze would land. I opened my eyes to see I had landed on Solas AKA the dread wolf himself, he was glaring at me his aura was that mixed between a healer and an ice-cold breeze in the Artic. I winced and removed my hands from his arms and moved them to my ears, since they started hurting the moment I was on my back I could feel my ears growing and into a pointed tip. Once it stopped I removed my hands from my ears I saw Solas' eyes widen in shock I could feel the rift closing I tilted my head back to look at the herald to see Kantos 'one of my only male characters, i could tell because of the red scruff I could see from my position'. Solas got off of me and I slowly stood up but the seeker had other ideas she had her sword pointed at me glancing between me and Raze I raised my hands in a surrendering gesture "hold up seeker I'm here to help, plus I'm not from here 'well Thedas anyway' but I'm aware of what is to come if you think this is almost over think again" I say narrowing my eyes at her she took a step towards Raze I stepped front of him " he is with me and has control of his senses not the werewolves you are used to" I said then Kantos stood in front of me facing the seeker showing his support of me being there to help( _itshocked me because no one but Lok has ever defended me)_ well who would want to bear the responsibility of saving the world alone, if I can share his burden then I will do so. Cassandra sheathed her sword I had a quick look around we were as I saw through the fade at the forward camp which meant the choice to take the mountain path to save the soldiers or to charge the front lines to help Cullen and his men was coming up, either way there is two rifts and only one mark to close them unless I can somehow pull on the power of the mark when he uses it at the other end to close the other rift but the group would need to split up, we walked through the gates that still look remarkably like doors. As we reached Lilliana and the chancellor I bristled with anger after his offensive little temper tantrum I stepped forward grabbing the front of Roderick's chantry robes "Stop being a fanatical moronic religious zealot who can't see the bigger picture,there is a giant fucking hole in the sky and you are insisting on taking the only one capable of closing it and the rifts across Thedas to Val Royoux to be either arrested and possibly put to death, he isn't the cause of the breach and before you start accusing me I just fell through a rift from another world entirely, so stop being an idiot and listen to reason"

"How dare you a knife ear tell me what to do" at his remark my anger flared I felt a rage demon close at hand but I dismissed it away from me.

"Dread Wolf take you, you're nothing but an egotistical self-righteous racist asshole with a superiority complex, you think you are above us but you're will see that in the days to come if not then your pride will be your downfall, even the Seeker shows more curtesy than you" I then shoved him away from me I saw Lilliana with a smirk on her face I turned my back to Roderick to see the reactions of the others Solas ever the poker player was blank as a canvas except there was a slight twinkle in his eyes Varric was stifling his chuckles Cassandra she was a mix between shock anger. They had their little talk about what path to take while Kantos was thinking I stepped in again to speak "there are two rifts one through the mountain pass and one on the front lines with Cullen and his men I have an idea to close both rifts at the same time without Kantos being in both places because there are still soldiers in the pass alive and fighting I along with one of you will take whatever path Kantos doesn't take" I say Cassandra looks surprised and wary of me I really don't blame her but I did say I had knowledge of what is to come. Kantos decides to charge the front lines thank heavens for that he also asked who I wanted to take "since I don't know how to use my magic in this world yet I would take Solas with me if that is alright?" he nods and we separate and Solas and I headed for the mountain pass.

"why choose me to go with you?" he asked

"because as I said I don't know how to use my magic here yet, plus now I can talk to you with no one eavesdropping, I know who you really are Haren Fen therefore I know you are helping to undo your mistake but your plans to bring down the veil and restore the people needs to change I'm not saying not to restore them I'm saying find another way and I will help you do so because the last thing we need is an actual god tearing the world asunder and relatively destroying everything, having pride in ones- self and their people is one thing but letting said pride boost your ego so much its power goes straight to your head, therefore ones pride can be their undoing especially when where I'm from pride is not a physical demon but a personal one that prevents someone from accepting help when it is needed and to not admit when you are wrong" I said and he grabbed me turned me around to face him his grip was tight, Raze was about to attack Solas to get him away from me but I shook my head silently telling him not to.

"how could you know that? You know nothing! You couldn't possibly understand!?"

"Wouldn't I Solas… I believe it is you who doesn't understand since your pride will not allow you to do so." He glared at me more but released me and I raised an eyebrow at him he turned away and continued walking I don't really know how to deal with him yet, since I know he won't see reason his pride won't let him not yet. I wanted to see if my plan is viable and he would know but he is angry and probably hates me so I silently trudge behind him freezing my ass off because my wardrobe of underwear, bra and singlet not for this weather, he didn't even glance back I would have figured that his scholarly side would at least be curious enough to override whatever dislike for me he my world playing through the dragon age series I fell in love with two elven characters Solas being one of them Fenris being the other and I had one of my characters romance Cullen as well. Even though I'm not expecting a romance here because it just doesn't seem to be in the cards for me, no one in my world ever gave me a second glance so I doubt they would here no matter what I felt for someone ( _besides I'm half naked and no one has even given me a cursory glance up and down)_ but I do plan to at least be friends with Solas and show the Dread Wolf side of him the truth of what someone's pride can truly do when left unchecked. But right now, I wasn't feeling very hopeful but if he gave me an inch of leeway I'm going to try and take it for a mile. I only had the wolves back home as friends no human friends. So, I also doubt I'll make any friends of the two-legged variety.

Solas POV

I was furious how dare she spout philosophical nonsense like she understood it, she couldn't possibly! besides the fact she knew who I truly was I saw her as a threat, even though she wasn't presenting as one, the fact that she had commanded the werewolf to stand down and not to attack me surprised me, he had backed down as well, but what really shocked me was that she showed me no fear, she had deliberately taken me with her not just because of what she said but to keep it from prying ears. I realized she wasn't going to spill my secret unless I gave her cause to do so. I was calming down now she knew what/who I was and she still had the courage to stand there and shoot her mouth off, I had to take a deep breath to calm myself before I got too angry again, I took a glance back to see that she was not only deep in thought but looked ready to curl in a ball and waste away, but there was also a spark of determination and 'hopeful' doubt as well. I caught her scent as the breeze blew up hill and it pulled at me I do not know why, it intrigued me but there was something else as well like a rope you tie to someone in a blizzard so they do not get lost, that's when I saw the depth of emotion flicker to the forefront a loneliness and heartache so deep that it tore at me I could relate to that, I then felt something that I have not felt since the breach opened guilt. Then I remembered that she had a plan to close two breaches at once,if she can do that than maybe just maybe I'll consider what she says and take it at face value, but she will have to earn and prove herself for any sort of trust or resect even friendship ( _hell I'm the dread wolf I don't just befriend anyone)_ "What is your plan to seal two rifts at once?"

Artemis POV

When he spoke it surprised me but I figured he might be impressed if I told him my plan which is why I needed him to come along "I was thinking of drawing the energy from the mark through the fade and connect it to the one we will be at, so I'm going to need you to give me a crash course in the magic and its energies of this world and for you to go into the fade to help direct the energy properly" the look he gave me... I don't think I read it right if it could be read at all, it took him by surprise at least. As we continued up to the mine he gave me the fundamentals of learning how to use magic,but I didn't get a chance to practice since we had reached the mine. So I thought about my two favourite spells and how they would feel coming out of me and into the open I managed to call forth a blizzard and a tempest spell which are the ones I was thinking got the job done and Solas looked at me surprised but impressed at the same time, we walked and fought our way through "your plan could work but I just can't see how it is possible for us to connect the two rifts with the power from the mark" Solas said to me it seems as though he doesn't hate me, he just didn't like hearing what I had to say... but I wasn't going to hold back hopefully in time I could teach him, so he would see through his own pride to look at the bigger picture, but I will deal with that as it comes until then I'll be trying to make friends with him.

"I'll need for you to put me in the fade so I'm asleep out here but aware in there so I can use spells from my world" he looked intrigued at that then went into deep thought, working out the more intricate details on how to do as I have asked. We make our way down towards the soldiers and the rift we helped fight off the demons,until it stopped I looked to Solas who came to stand in front of me I could feel his magic encircling me and I could feel myself falling and arms catching me everything went black. When I came to the fade had a green hew to it "ok so now we need to travel back the way we came through the fade" so Solas leads the way, it took us about ten minutes in the fade I called on my 'seeker' powers once I saw Kantos raise his 'marked' hand to the rift I also had a clear path to our rift so I knew I had to use three spells and I had to act quickly, I held my hand out to the rift in front of me focused on the power of the mark "sorrow bond" I waited for the spell to latch on to the marks power then "shadow speed" I got to the mountain path rift in seconds Solas right behind me he must have used the fade step spell thing, I then jumped through the rift back into my body bringing the power of the mark to this rift with me and then I shouted "stop-glue" and I felt that the rifts had connected together Solas was now out of the fade and standing right next to me watching the rift with fascination as it did indeed closes not moments after I had attached this rift to the other one.

"So, it is possible well done Lethallan" Solas said and I blushed at the compliment and the dalish title,we then spoke to the soldiers and told them to head back to the forward camp, while Solas and I headed to the temple. We made it at the same time as Kantos, thank heavens for that then Lilliana joined us and they had there talk that I didn't listen, to the only thing I paid attention to was Solas, who was looking at me with a look I couldn't decipher maybe it was an impressed look since no one had ever given me that look before, so I wouldn't know but anyways I followed Kantos and the others to find a way down to the rift. Once we got down there and we had seen a vague version of what happened and Cassandra had her little meltdown, Solas said his bit about the rift I cleared my throat to gain the others attention they looked at me.

"A word of advice seeker there will be a pride demon first through the rift it is the main target, I suggest Solas freezes it in place Kantos you need to keep an eye on the rift keep it closed to keep the pride demon from gaining an armoured shield of its own,then each time it closes shades will attack so keep the archers safe from the pride demon and have them focus on the shades while everyone on this ground level attacks the pride demon"

"Makes sense seeker"

"provided the information is accurate"

"which it is I know none of you trust me yet or even like me for that matter, but that's not important right now that giant fucking hole in the sky is, I'll prove myself in time I'm not exactly expecting to make any friends of the two- legged variety... never had any of those" I reply then look down shuffling my feet like a female Hawke would if left standing in the one place too long. So, we took our battle stances and Kantos opened the rift the pride demon popped out just like I said it would, shock and disbelief showed on Cassandra's face but they all did what I had suggested once it was proved that I was right the fight was quicker because of the strategy I had come up with, just when Cassandra said for Kantos to close the rift "Solas barrier around everyone else now…" I said as I moved near Kantos then the backlash came "armabrand" I yelled to protect myself from the backlash of power then I saw Kantos flying towards me _shit_ I thought to myself "Bubble lift" I said throwing my hand in front of me and Kantos stopped mid- air I walked up to him and saw he was unconscious from the blast I turned around to be met with Cassandra's blade once again.

"What have you done to him and what in the makers name is that type of magic, how could you have possibly known what was to come through that rift"

"have you not heard a word I have said since I arrived seeker I have already stated I'm not from Thedas and that I know what is to come, but I can't state everything otherwise it could have far reaching consequences that I can't foresee as for the spells they are the ones Huntik seekers use to fight off evil seekers, so until I learn to use the magic of Thedas properly I'm using the spells I know which some are the equivalent of your spells here " we headed back to Haven the small town/village no longer creepy as it was eighteen years ago I was carrying Kantos in the spell I had used to stop him toppling me over I didn't even have any titans with me to help fight but hopefully I won't need them plus to help the inquisition I planned on befriending not only wolves of where ever they are found in our travels, but the dragons as well and maybe even bears. Of course I'll befriend the mounts we acquire from Dennet later.

After reaching Haven I was led to the Chantry (Thedas' version of a church) I wasn't shackled at _least not yet_ but if they wanted my help and advice they had better not imprison me, not that I would help corypheus. But haven't I been through enough, the whole way from the ruined temple Cassandra was constantly glaring at me. Raze stuck to me as my shadow Varric well he didn't say anything and he didn't glare neither did Solas which was surprising, but any way I was led to the war room where I was introduced to Cullen, I saw him blush as well I was confused at first then i shivered and remembered that I wasn't fully clothed _, not that it mattered._ I was staring at that damned furry mantle pauldron thing he has on his Armour/clothes.

I blushed because the games really don't do him any justice same with Solas, everyone I had come across was absolutely gorgeous and well let's face it I'm not even pretty and I'm trying really hard not to fangirl and hang off of him, Josephine was the next to be introduced and then Lilliana who by the way was smiling at me a true smile like I had just made her day by showing up, which I found weird considering Cassandra didn't trust me but it seemed I had an ally within Lilliana "Artemis correct I believe that you are originally from Thedas but were taken as a child or baby as it were but have now returned to us to help Thedas in its darkest hour so to speak" Lilliana said I looked at her confused

"what do you mean Sister Nightingale"

"the fact that when you got here you had human ears, then not moments later they elongated into your elven ones, I believe you are the daughter of friends of mine, you are roughly between the ages of eighteen to twenty yes?" she asks and I nod at her wondering where she was going with this the only real friends I know she had was from her time with the warden so that meant both of my parents were elven so Zevran had to be my father but the warden was lady Cousland?

"your saying my father is Zevran Arianai" she nods her head,no wonder where I get the rogue skills from even though I am a mage, _wow one of my favourite characters is probably maybe my dad I sure as hell hope so, "_ so then who would my mother be since I'm pretty sure the hero of fereldan is lady Cousland Therin" she nodded again at my answer

"your mother is Solaris Tabris" _that was not_ _heard of the default for the other origin stories was male but I suppose it could be different especially if what Lilliana said is true and I'm the daughter of a ranger classed city elf and the infamous Zevran the assassin I have the ranger qualities._ But I'm also a mage I'll try to get Solas to teach me how to use magic safely, just then chancellor Roderick came in looked at me huffed an stuck his nose in the air and ignored me. I left to go in search of Solas and he was right where I thought he was near Adan's hut, Solas was looking out towards the breach I walked over to him and just stood beside him quite I felt his magical aura reach out to mine and it didn't have the wolf aura mixed with it this time I focused on pushing mine back at him or at least against his aura it must have worked because he turned to face me "What can I do for you Lethallan?"

"teach me how to use my magic properly please, then once I have control of that I can then pick your brain about if my ideas are possible"

"what ideas could you possibly have?" he asked as if i was a child i narrowed my eyes at him,

"the ones where i can bring some of the magic from the world i was raised in here and that could lead to less blood magic or at least less malevolent demons in the waking world"

"oh and how do you plan to do this?" he asked with a sarcastic mocking tone

"by binding them to amulets with the promise of allowing them into the waking world momentarily to give either aid in battle or just in the field in general" he looks surprised by my idea, not against it per say i'm waiting for the demons are dangerous lecture but then i see him smile softly " but i would need an expert on spirits to help me navigate the benevolent demons who are demons because it is their purpose to be, from the ones seeking entrance into the physical world to cause destruction".

" it is an idea albiet a dangerous one but if it works it could change the way people view magic and the spirits and demons alike so I'll help you"

"thanks i think!" i said suspiciously since he is the dread wolf. Kantos then came up behind me but thankfully since he is a qunari i was able to hear the snow crunching beneath his feet so he couldn't sneak up on me I turned to face him and smiled i was about to walk away when Kantos grabbed my arm at the elbow,

"we head to the Hinterlands first thing in the morning so get some rest and thank you for bringing me down here"

"ok and anytime for helping you out who is going to the Hinterlands with you?"

"you Solas and Varric" he replied at least had the common sense not to put me and Cassandra together on a team unlike me playing a female Hawke i would always have Fenris and Anders as my field companions most of the time. I walked away while Solas and Kantos talked I made my way out of Haven and went to the hut where Adans' mentors notes are, so I also set up in there to sleep, it's not like I'm exactly welcome here and I know word has spread about me being a mage and not of this world, hopefully in the days to come I can prove myself. I tidied the hut up so it was habitable for the forseeable future I even gathered myself some firewood, I would go to the tavern for dinner but I won't go unless I'm invited, So I went and caught a nug for dinner and cooked it over the fire and added some elfroot to it then gave the rest to Raze.

Solas pov

After Artemis and the Herald had left me alone I started thinking about all that had happened in the last few days and what Artemis had said today,Wisdom had been talking to me through the fade when i was thinking about how to respond to Artemis and told me about how she had spoken to the demons,that after she got out of the fade some of the demons reverted back to their true purpose. I smiled at that there wad something about this girl thst was special. Then I remembered that dhe had no additional clothing than the smalls she was wearing, so I dug around in my chest and found something warmer for her to wear. I wandered around Haven looking for her but couldn't.

 **Chapter2 The** **Hinterlands**

Still Solas pov

I ended up walking past Varric and he must have seen the clothes in my hand because he called me over " if you're looking for huntress she left through the front gates an hour ago" I nodded to him in thanks and walked down the stairs that led to the front gates and opened them I still couldn't see her so I pulsed my magical aura outwards to see if I could find her, I felt her own aura nearby so I followed it to a cabin hidden from view by trees and a wooden fence that goes around Haven and a rock out cropping I went to the door but before I could knock on the door, There was a growl from behind me I hadn't even heard the werewolf sneak up behind me, the door opened and there Artemis stood looking half asleep and not too cold she was staring at me expectantly?! "Here I thought you might be cold and want something decent to wear" I said to her, her eyes widened in shock or surprise I had no idea maybe both she hadn't expected anyone to come and look for her let alone give her clothes that she sorely needed I could see the spark in her eyes it was dim but it was there she took the proffered clothing.

"thankyou Solas it was very thoughtful and kind of you, not many people in the world I was raised in would think or care to do something this generous for others even in a time of crisis" she said and it took me a moment to process that she had said the world she was raised in and not from like she did earlier when she fell from the rift.

"the world you were raised in? care to elaborate Artemis" she gave a small smile.

"apparently I'm from Thedas and am the daughter of Zevran Arainai and Solaris Tabris who they rescued from Denerim, but I am confused though since neither of my parents are mages and I'm pretty sure it doesn't run in the family on either side how am I a mage?" well I wasn't expecting that but I nodded in response to the first bit of information and pondered on the last piece, even I wasn't sure how she could be a mage if it doesn't run in the family on either side

"I don't know about the mage bit but you are one regardless so do not dwell on it, should you not be happier about having actual family here and being from here rather than the world you were in?"

"Believe me Solas I am happy it's just that this seems a little to good to be true especially for me since not that many people have ever cared about me if at all even the family that raised me forgot about me most of the time. Besides Lilliana can't be that certain, no matter how much sense it makes." Ah so she has been through a lot of heartache so she has somewhat detached herself from daring to be too hopeful and happy about something that would also explain the look I saw travelling the mountain path. We needed to be up early to head to the Hinterlands in the morning so I bid her a goodnight and left the cabin.

Artemis pov

It was strange having a normal conversation for once and with Solas no less and he brought clothes for me to wear ' _who knew the Dread Wolf cared or could be that nice, apart from removing slave markings from the_ Elven' as he was leaving I remembered the notes from Adan's mentor "Solas wait a moment" I called after him but he was already gone so I was going to have to give the notes to Adan myself that was fine it just would have been quicker if Solas had given it to him, so I went back to bed Raze was sleeping outside which was weird but anyways I did lay awake for a while just thinking about my interactions with Solas I did eventually fall asleep again.

The next morning I was awoken by scratching at the door and knew Raze was waking me up to get ready to head out so I got up and got dressed into the clothes Solas brought over last night and headed back into Haven not to the Tavern for breakfast but to the chantry along the way I saw Cullen with the soldiers and then I remembered the watch towers we would have to build. "Cullen a word if you would?" he nodded and came over to me "in the chantry if you don't mind there are places on the map I need to show you so you can send some troops with us"

"it will have to be quick though I do have soldiers to train" he responded and I just nodded we walked through Haven and into the chantry headed to the war room. Once there I placed some small rocks I had gathered on the places where the watchtowers were to be built,

"those mark where we are to build watch towers for Bron he will ask this of us to help the farmers and refugees from attacks and in turn will tell Dennet that we are doing what we can to help, so if we get a head start on that we should be more than in the good graces of the Redcliff farmers" I look up at Cullen as he nods in affirmation of my plan "don't worry we will clear the way for your men" I say with a smile he smiles back in thanks. ' _he does look handsome especially with that smile, when I get back I'm going to have to sneak in here and remark this map with my own key/legend_ thing. With that we both left the war room and I headed to Adan's Cabin and gave him the notes from his former mentor he was grateful and he also never showed any signs of disdain towards me well no more so than he does to anyone else. I passed Solas on my way down to the steps he nodded a hello and I responded the same way hell I even passed the tavern therefore not eating breakfast, I guess Solas noticed because he called me on it, I'll be fine Solas besides I'm still not really welcome in Haven so I would rather not impose myself were I'm not welcome" he just sighed and nodded even though I knew he didn't agree with me he accepted it we walked together too the front gates that actually look like a giant gate rather than a giant door, we saw Kantos waiting for us and we arrived just as Varric did both of them looked to me with small smiles and worried looks on their faces and I knew immediately that something was up not wrong exactly "let me guess the seeker doesn't trust me enough to let me go along with you alone without her there to keep an eye on me" they both nodded and it was my turn to sigh _I suppose it has only been a_ day, we waited a few more minutes then the seeker arrived still glaring at me but we headed out soon afterwards. It took us a week to get to the Hinterlands and on the way Cassandra just ignored me but the guys spoke to me and asked me questions just as I asked them questions to get to know each other better and hopefully be friends it did surprise me that Solas was instigating conversation with me as well normally people would have to approach him to have a conversation with him. I got along with the guys just fine even Solas even tough I didn't agree with him on some topics I politely disagreed and stated why it seemed to have impressed him because he kept looking at me with a look of approval that reminded me of a broody Tevinter elf and it seemed Varric's nickname for the inquisitions inner circle are the opposite of what their personality is unlike with Hawkes companions where they suited the person I suppose they suit them now but it's more ironic now I guess besides he hasn't come up with one for me yet. Once we reached the outskirts camp I slipped off tho kick start some side quests by finding the dead bodies that had map pieces on them and place inquisition markers on the mage supplies for recruit Whittle and plants to create my own tonics. I was able to get a majority of the outskirts and Dwarfson pass quests including the Dalish wedding ring saving the inquisition recruit that was sleeping with a mage and offered her a spot under Lilliana until I felt a chilling cold aura like the one I felt at the forward camp as I could sense it right behind me I tensed and slowly turned around to see Solas standing there frowning at me I couldn't tell if he was mad at me for going off alone or if he was even just a little bit concerned I gave him my best innocent smile and tilted my head to the side, then the others showed up without a word being said "so what's the big idea going off on your own?" Kantos asked

"well I decided to get a head start on gaining influence for the inquisition by doing a few quests that don't need you specifically" they just looked at me dumbfounded but Solas was still frowning I wasn't sure why though, sure we had become somewhat friends on the way to the Hinterlands but we couldn't have bonded that much that quickly could we? Kantos just shrugged and turned around heading back towards the outskirts of the Hinterlands but I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the keep is and a rift so we can close it and gain more influence it took us about an hour to get there close the rift and gain new allies then I allowed us to head towards the crossroads. Cassandra had finally stopped glaring at me, Varric was chuckling to himself about something Solas was well doing something I would imagine Fenris doing and that is hovering close to me probably what Varric thought as funny while Kantos was leading us.

Kantos POV

This girl was a strange one and it was Solas who noticed she had left first we hadn't even gotten to the crossroads yet sure I was a little pissed but she probably left to make my job a little easier even though she really shouldn't have taken off alone which is what was bothering Solas he had been well I don't know how to describe it I suppose at first he was hot and cold with her but now he's a bit more warm around her but there was something else there as well that I couldn't quite place not yet at least, thankfully Solas was able to track her down don't know how since he wasn't a rogue like Varric but anyways she then led us to a keep where I had to close a rift to prove myself to these people and they became allies it was funny how Solas hovered around Artemis even in battle she could take care of her self in my opinion but as we were approaching the crossroads she diverted again but this time I followed her and we closed another rift then we finally got to the crossroads after about two hours of wandering around and we had to fight mages and Templars and then we were finally able to talk to mother Giselle.

Varric POV

Guess what she took off again as soon as we were distracted talking to mother Giselle she took off again but with chuckles hovering who could blame her it was weird and so not him but she does know shit _'oh shit if she knows shit then she knows about ... but she hasn't said anything so that secret is safe for the moment need to talk to her about that',_ she did say she wanted to help and probably will save us a lot of time I looked at the rest of our group to notice chuckles looking around and frowning as he noticed she was gone and I could have sworn I heard him curse under his breath before he to took off to probably search for Artemis she does seem to have the aptitude of a rogue as well as a mage since she does have magic which is weird but to each their own right.

Artemis POV

I went around the crossroads dealing with the people who would have given us quests and given them the things they would need I was helping out the couple where the wife had breathing trouble I had already spoken to the son and gotten the potion but I was just giving advice when I felt Solas outside and his aura was pushing against mine but not in the friendly manner it has during the journey here it felt enraged, I excused myself from the couple and exited the cabin "at least this time I didn't wander too far and I didn't even leave the crossroads" I said as innocently a I could with a smile on my face his expression didn't change from the furrowed brows and I also could have sworn I heard him growl at me grab my wrist and dragged me back to the others well I suppose I should have expected that considering I had wandered off alone again but he shouldn't even care about me I'm a nobody. Once wee reached the others they all gave me varying looks of shock and bewilderment I just shrugged but Solas never let my wrist go. We went back to the outskirts camp since it was nearing dusk to spend the night I was sitting by the fire when Kantos came and sat beside me I decided to tell him what was left to do in the Hinterlands for the moment and that I had left a list with Cullen this morning the look on his face said **_oh fuck that is a lot of shit to do_** I just laughed lightly and told him what I had already done.

Over the next week we scoured the Hinterlands going back and forth depending on the task at hand I even suggested we do a couple of tasks that we get later now so we just inform the person it is done we had gotten horse master Dennet quite easily


	2. The Hinterlands

disclaimer i don't own dragon age or huntik but i do own artemis this is my first time publishing here or at all but i have several stories on the go so don't mind if i dont update frequently this is a slight crossover

Dragon Age Inquisition

Chapter 1 the beginning

Hey there Artemis Lambert, I live on a ranch it has been in my family for generations I'm different than the rest of my family I'm a witch/seeker magic does run in the family, mine is the same but different than my family, I have a brother Lok well adopted brother I was somewhat blood adopted due to an ancient seeker spell. I still had my birth DNA because of my magic, it wouldn't let it change all the way. I know hand to hand combat as well as archery since I can't always use my powers (especially in public) any way there are wolves on my property because they were being hunted and I turned it into a sanctuary for the predatory creatures, but there was a different type of wolf on my property as well and one of them is living closer to the house than the others and they are werewolves. They are friends of mine because I let them have a safe place to sleep and hunt, they use the house when they are in human form, they are just as wild as normal wolves but since I have a sort of spiritual connection to all of them I know I'm not a target, in my spare time I practice my skills and play my favourite game trilogy called dragon age but that's enough about me and on with the story of how I ended up in my favourite game and falling in love with two elves and turning into one myself when I arrive.

I was currently getting out of the shower I managed to get into underwear and a bra and singlet top when I felt a shift in the air and heard a noise I had only heard in my games so I went to investigate Raze the werewolf that lives in the house with me was at the door I went to get my bow and quiver before walking out the door to see a rift in my front yard Raze right on my heels "well shit that's new" I said as I got closer Raze was growling at it but once I got too close I was pulled in I landed physically in the fade which was different to what I was expecting to happen, Raze was right behind me I moved out of the way so he could land "well I was the one bitching about being bored" I groused we looked around I could hear Raze growling I turned to see what he was growling at turned out to be a couple of demons "no you cannot have my power demons so don't even try, desire what is it that you desire that is not getting a foot hold in my mind" I asked "shades what do you really have against the races of Thedas that you would harm the mages, I will not let your natures influence me to turn me into one of you, you can all find a different path that makes you stronger that makes others not fear you as much I intend to change the coming events and in doing so changing the views people have on spirits and demons alike as well as the mages you currently seek to corrupt you want to survive the breach and what is to come then work with me no strings attached but first prove that you are worthy of saving and working with" Raze and I ran to the rift just outside of the forward camp from what i could see shimmering in the rift, leaving the stunned demons behind.

"that was very well said young one" a voice said beside me I turned my head to the side whilst still running I smiled at the spirit it was Wisdom I simply nodded at her "and very wise you along with the male Qunari will bring hope and light in the darkest of times use your knowledge to bring a peace that Thedas hasn't seen since the first mages entered the golden city"

"I will Wisdom I promise" I said as Raze and I came upon the rift I went first jumping through I landed on someone 'oops' but then I realised Raze was right behind me so with my eyes still shut I grabbed the persons arms and flipped us away from where Raze would land. I opened my eyes to see I had landed on Solas AKA the dread wolf himself, he was glaring at me his aura was that mixed between a healer and an ice-cold breeze in the Artic. I winced and removed my hands from his arms and moved them to my ears, since they started hurting the moment I was on my back I could feel my ears growing and into a pointed tip. Once it stopped I removed my hands from my ears I saw Solas' eyes widen in shock I could feel the rift closing I tilted my head back to look at the herald to see Kantos 'one of my only male characters, i could tell because of the red scruff I could see from my position'. Solas got off of me and I slowly stood up but the seeker had other ideas she had her sword pointed at me glancing between me and Raze I raised my hands in a surrendering gesture "hold up seeker I'm here to help, plus I'm not from here 'well Thedas anyway' but I'm aware of what is to come if you think this is almost over think again" I say narrowing my eyes at her she took a step towards Raze I stepped front of him " he is with me and has control of his senses not the werewolves you are used to" I said then Kantos stood in front of me facing the seeker showing his support of me being there to help( _itshocked me because no one but Lok has ever defended me)_ well who would want to bear the responsibility of saving the world alone, if I can share his burden then I will do so. Cassandra sheathed her sword I had a quick look around we were as I saw through the fade at the forward camp which meant the choice to take the mountain path to save the soldiers or to charge the front lines to help Cullen and his men was coming up, either way there is two rifts and only one mark to close them unless I can somehow pull on the power of the mark when he uses it at the other end to close the other rift but the group would need to split up, we walked through the gates that still look remarkably like doors. As we reached Lilliana and the chancellor I bristled with anger after his offensive little temper tantrum I stepped forward grabbing the front of Roderick's chantry robes "Stop being a fanatical moronic religious zealot who can't see the bigger picture,there is a giant fucking hole in the sky and you are insisting on taking the only one capable of closing it and the rifts across Thedas to Val Royoux to be either arrested and possibly put to death, he isn't the cause of the breach and before you start accusing me I just fell through a rift from another world entirely, so stop being an idiot and listen to reason"

"How dare you a knife ear tell me what to do" at his remark my anger flared I felt a rage demon close at hand but I dismissed it away from me.

"Dread Wolf take you, you're nothing but an egotistical self-righteous racist asshole with a superiority complex, you think you are above us but you're will see that in the days to come if not then your pride will be your downfall, even the Seeker shows more curtesy than you" I then shoved him away from me I saw Lilliana with a smirk on her face I turned my back to Roderick to see the reactions of the others Solas ever the poker player was blank as a canvas except there was a slight twinkle in his eyes Varric was stifling his chuckles Cassandra she was a mix between shock anger. They had their little talk about what path to take while Kantos was thinking I stepped in again to speak "there are two rifts one through the mountain pass and one on the front lines with Cullen and his men I have an idea to close both rifts at the same time without Kantos being in both places because there are still soldiers in the pass alive and fighting I along with one of you will take whatever path Kantos doesn't take" I say Cassandra looks surprised and wary of me I really don't blame her but I did say I had knowledge of what is to come. Kantos decides to charge the front lines thank heavens for that he also asked who I wanted to take "since I don't know how to use my magic in this world yet I would take Solas with me if that is alright?" he nods and we separate and Solas and I headed for the mountain pass.

"why choose me to go with you?" he asked

"because as I said I don't know how to use my magic here yet, plus now I can talk to you with no one eavesdropping, I know who you really are Haren Fen therefore I know you are helping to undo your mistake but your plans to bring down the veil and restore the people needs to change I'm not saying not to restore them I'm saying find another way and I will help you do so because the last thing we need is an actual god tearing the world asunder and relatively destroying everything, having pride in ones- self and their people is one thing but letting said pride boost your ego so much its power goes straight to your head, therefore ones pride can be their undoing especially when where I'm from pride is not a physical demon but a personal one that prevents someone from accepting help when it is needed and to not admit when you are wrong" I said and he grabbed me turned me around to face him his grip was tight, Raze was about to attack Solas to get him away from me but I shook my head silently telling him not to.

"how could you know that? You know nothing! You couldn't possibly understand!?"

"Wouldn't I Solas… I believe it is you who doesn't understand since your pride will not allow you to do so." He glared at me more but released me and I raised an eyebrow at him he turned away and continued walking I don't really know how to deal with him yet, since I know he won't see reason his pride won't let him not yet. I wanted to see if my plan is viable and he would know but he is angry and probably hates me so I silently trudge behind him freezing my ass off because my wardrobe of underwear, bra and singlet not for this weather, he didn't even glance back I would have figured that his scholarly side would at least be curious enough to override whatever dislike for me he my world playing through the dragon age series I fell in love with two elven characters Solas being one of them Fenris being the other and I had one of my characters romance Cullen as well. Even though I'm not expecting a romance here because it just doesn't seem to be in the cards for me, no one in my world ever gave me a second glance so I doubt they would here no matter what I felt for someone ( _besides I'm half naked and no one has even given me a cursory glance up and down)_ but I do plan to at least be friends with Solas and show the Dread Wolf side of him the truth of what someone's pride can truly do when left unchecked. But right now, I wasn't feeling very hopeful but if he gave me an inch of leeway I'm going to try and take it for a mile. I only had the wolves back home as friends no human friends. So, I also doubt I'll make any friends of the two-legged variety.

Solas POV

I was furious how dare she spout philosophical nonsense like she understood it, she couldn't possibly! besides the fact she knew who I truly was I saw her as a threat, even though she wasn't presenting as one, the fact that she had commanded the werewolf to stand down and not to attack me surprised me, he had backed down as well, but what really shocked me was that she showed me no fear, she had deliberately taken me with her not just because of what she said but to keep it from prying ears. I realized she wasn't going to spill my secret unless I gave her cause to do so. I was calming down now she knew what/who I was and she still had the courage to stand there and shoot her mouth off, I had to take a deep breath to calm myself before I got too angry again, I took a glance back to see that she was not only deep in thought but looked ready to curl in a ball and waste away, but there was also a spark of determination and 'hopeful' doubt as well. I caught her scent as the breeze blew up hill and it pulled at me I do not know why, it intrigued me but there was something else as well like a rope you tie to someone in a blizzard so they do not get lost, that's when I saw the depth of emotion flicker to the forefront a loneliness and heartache so deep that it tore at me I could relate to that, I then felt something that I have not felt since the breach opened guilt. Then I remembered that she had a plan to close two breaches at once,if she can do that than maybe just maybe I'll consider what she says and take it at face value, but she will have to earn and prove herself for any sort of trust or resect even friendship ( _hell I'm the dread wolf I don't just befriend anyone)_ "What is your plan to seal two rifts at once?"

Artemis POV

When he spoke it surprised me but I figured he might be impressed if I told him my plan which is why I needed him to come along "I was thinking of drawing the energy from the mark through the fade and connect it to the one we will be at, so I'm going to need you to give me a crash course in the magic and its energies of this world and for you to go into the fade to help direct the energy properly" the look he gave me... I don't think I read it right if it could be read at all, it took him by surprise at least. As we continued up to the mine he gave me the fundamentals of learning how to use magic,but I didn't get a chance to practice since we had reached the mine. So I thought about my two favourite spells and how they would feel coming out of me and into the open I managed to call forth a blizzard and a tempest spell which are the ones I was thinking got the job done and Solas looked at me surprised but impressed at the same time, we walked and fought our way through "your plan could work but I just can't see how it is possible for us to connect the two rifts with the power from the mark" Solas said to me it seems as though he doesn't hate me, he just didn't like hearing what I had to say... but I wasn't going to hold back hopefully in time I could teach him, so he would see through his own pride to look at the bigger picture, but I will deal with that as it comes until then I'll be trying to make friends with him.

"I'll need for you to put me in the fade so I'm asleep out here but aware in there so I can use spells from my world" he looked intrigued at that then went into deep thought, working out the more intricate details on how to do as I have asked. We make our way down towards the soldiers and the rift we helped fight off the demons,until it stopped I looked to Solas who came to stand in front of me I could feel his magic encircling me and I could feel myself falling and arms catching me everything went black. When I came to the fade had a green hew to it "ok so now we need to travel back the way we came through the fade" so Solas leads the way, it took us about ten minutes in the fade I called on my 'seeker' powers once I saw Kantos raise his 'marked' hand to the rift I also had a clear path to our rift so I knew I had to use three spells and I had to act quickly, I held my hand out to the rift in front of me focused on the power of the mark "sorrow bond" I waited for the spell to latch on to the marks power then "shadow speed" I got to the mountain path rift in seconds Solas right behind me he must have used the fade step spell thing, I then jumped through the rift back into my body bringing the power of the mark to this rift with me and then I shouted "stop-glue" and I felt that the rifts had connected together Solas was now out of the fade and standing right next to me watching the rift with fascination as it did indeed closes not moments after I had attached this rift to the other one.

"So, it is possible well done Lethallan" Solas said and I blushed at the compliment and the dalish title,we then spoke to the soldiers and told them to head back to the forward camp, while Solas and I headed to the temple. We made it at the same time as Kantos, thank heavens for that then Lilliana joined us and they had there talk that I didn't listen, to the only thing I paid attention to was Solas, who was looking at me with a look I couldn't decipher maybe it was an impressed look since no one had ever given me that look before, so I wouldn't know but anyways I followed Kantos and the others to find a way down to the rift. Once we got down there and we had seen a vague version of what happened and Cassandra had her little meltdown, Solas said his bit about the rift I cleared my throat to gain the others attention they looked at me.

"A word of advice seeker there will be a pride demon first through the rift it is the main target, I suggest Solas freezes it in place Kantos you need to keep an eye on the rift keep it closed to keep the pride demon from gaining an armoured shield of its own,then each time it closes shades will attack so keep the archers safe from the pride demon and have them focus on the shades while everyone on this ground level attacks the pride demon"

"Makes sense seeker"

"provided the information is accurate"

"which it is I know none of you trust me yet or even like me for that matter, but that's not important right now that giant fucking hole in the sky is, I'll prove myself in time I'm not exactly expecting to make any friends of the two- legged variety... never had any of those" I reply then look down shuffling my feet like a female Hawke would if left standing in the one place too long. So, we took our battle stances and Kantos opened the rift the pride demon popped out just like I said it would, shock and disbelief showed on Cassandra's face but they all did what I had suggested once it was proved that I was right the fight was quicker because of the strategy I had come up with, just when Cassandra said for Kantos to close the rift "Solas barrier around everyone else now…" I said as I moved near Kantos then the backlash came "armabrand" I yelled to protect myself from the backlash of power then I saw Kantos flying towards me _shit_ I thought to myself "Bubble lift" I said throwing my hand in front of me and Kantos stopped mid- air I walked up to him and saw he was unconscious from the blast I turned around to be met with Cassandra's blade once again.

"What have you done to him and what in the makers name is that type of magic, how could you have possibly known what was to come through that rift"

"have you not heard a word I have said since I arrived seeker I have already stated I'm not from Thedas and that I know what is to come, but I can't state everything otherwise it could have far reaching consequences that I can't foresee as for the spells they are the ones Huntik seekers use to fight off evil seekers, so until I learn to use the magic of Thedas properly I'm using the spells I know which some are the equivalent of your spells here " we headed back to Haven the small town/village no longer creepy as it was eighteen years ago I was carrying Kantos in the spell I had used to stop him toppling me over I didn't even have any titans with me to help fight but hopefully I won't need them plus to help the inquisition I planned on befriending not only wolves of where ever they are found in our travels, but the dragons as well and maybe even bears. Of course I'll befriend the mounts we acquire from Dennet later.

After reaching Haven I was led to the Chantry (Thedas' version of a church) I wasn't shackled at _least not yet_ but if they wanted my help and advice they had better not imprison me, not that I would help corypheus. But haven't I been through enough, the whole way from the ruined temple Cassandra was constantly glaring at me. Raze stuck to me as my shadow Varric well he didn't say anything and he didn't glare neither did Solas which was surprising, but any way I was led to the war room where I was introduced to Cullen, I saw him blush as well I was confused at first then i shivered and remembered that I wasn't fully clothed _, not that it mattered._ I was staring at that damned furry mantle pauldron thing he has on his Armour/clothes.

I blushed because the games really don't do him any justice same with Solas, everyone I had come across was absolutely gorgeous and well let's face it I'm not even pretty and I'm trying really hard not to fangirl and hang off of him, Josephine was the next to be introduced and then Lilliana who by the way was smiling at me a true smile like I had just made her day by showing up, which I found weird considering Cassandra didn't trust me but it seemed I had an ally within Lilliana "Artemis correct I believe that you are originally from Thedas but were taken as a child or baby as it were but have now returned to us to help Thedas in its darkest hour so to speak" Lilliana said I looked at her confused

"what do you mean Sister Nightingale"

"the fact that when you got here you had human ears, then not moments later they elongated into your elven ones, I believe you are the daughter of friends of mine, you are roughly between the ages of eighteen to twenty yes?" she asks and I nod at her wondering where she was going with this the only real friends I know she had was from her time with the warden so that meant both of my parents were elven so Zevran had to be my father but the warden was lady Cousland?

"your saying my father is Zevran Arianai" she nods her head,no wonder where I get the rogue skills from even though I am a mage, _wow one of my favourite characters is probably maybe my dad I sure as hell hope so, "_ so then who would my mother be since I'm pretty sure the hero of fereldan is lady Cousland Therin" she nodded again at my answer

"your mother is Solaris Tabris" _that was not_ _heard of the default for the other origin stories was male but I suppose it could be different especially if what Lilliana said is true and I'm the daughter of a ranger classed city elf and the infamous Zevran the assassin I have the ranger qualities._ But I'm also a mage I'll try to get Solas to teach me how to use magic safely, just then chancellor Roderick came in looked at me huffed an stuck his nose in the air and ignored me. I left to go in search of Solas and he was right where I thought he was near Adan's hut, Solas was looking out towards the breach I walked over to him and just stood beside him quite I felt his magical aura reach out to mine and it didn't have the wolf aura mixed with it this time I focused on pushing mine back at him or at least against his aura it must have worked because he turned to face me "What can I do for you Lethallan?"

"teach me how to use my magic properly please, then once I have control of that I can then pick your brain about if my ideas are possible"

"what ideas could you possibly have?" he asked as if i was a child i narrowed my eyes at him,

"the ones where i can bring some of the magic from the world i was raised in here and that could lead to less blood magic or at least less malevolent demons in the waking world"

"oh and how do you plan to do this?" he asked with a sarcastic mocking tone

"by binding them to amulets with the promise of allowing them into the waking world momentarily to give either aid in battle or just in the field in general" he looks surprised by my idea, not against it per say i'm waiting for the demons are dangerous lecture but then i see him smile softly " but i would need an expert on spirits to help me navigate the benevolent demons who are demons because it is their purpose to be, from the ones seeking entrance into the physical world to cause destruction".

" it is an idea albiet a dangerous one but if it works it could change the way people view magic and the spirits and demons alike so I'll help you"

"thanks i think!" i said suspiciously since he is the dread wolf. Kantos then came up behind me but thankfully since he is a qunari i was able to hear the snow crunching beneath his feet so he couldn't sneak up on me I turned to face him and smiled i was about to walk away when Kantos grabbed my arm at the elbow,

"we head to the Hinterlands first thing in the morning so get some rest and thank you for bringing me down here"

"ok and anytime for helping you out who is going to the Hinterlands with you?"

"you Solas and Varric" he replied at least had the common sense not to put me and Cassandra together on a team unlike me playing a female Hawke i would always have Fenris and Anders as my field companions most of the time. I walked away while Solas and Kantos talked I made my way out of Haven and went to the hut where Adans' mentors notes are, so I also set up in there to sleep, it's not like I'm exactly welcome here and I know word has spread about me being a mage and not of this world, hopefully in the days to come I can prove myself. I tidied the hut up so it was habitable for the forseeable future I even gathered myself some firewood, I would go to the tavern for dinner but I won't go unless I'm invited, So I went and caught a nug for dinner and cooked it over the fire and added some elfroot to it then gave the rest to Raze.

Solas pov

After Artemis and the Herald had left me alone I started thinking about all that had happened in the last few days and what Artemis had said today,Wisdom had been talking to me through the fade when i was thinking about how to respond to Artemis and told me about how she had spoken to the demons,that after she got out of the fade some of the demons reverted back to their true purpose. I smiled at that there wad something about this girl thst was special. Then I remembered that dhe had no additional clothing than the smalls she was wearing, so I dug around in my chest and found something warmer for her to wear. I wandered around Haven looking for her but couldn't.

 **Chapter2 The** **Hinterlands**

Still Solas pov

I ended up walking past Varric and he must have seen the clothes in my hand because he called me over " if you're looking for huntress she left through the front gates an hour ago" I nodded to him in thanks and walked down the stairs that led to the front gates and opened them I still couldn't see her so I pulsed my magical aura outwards to see if I could find her, I felt her own aura nearby so I followed it to a cabin hidden from view by trees and a wooden fence that goes around Haven and a rock out cropping I went to the door but before I could knock on the door, There was a growl from behind me I hadn't even heard the werewolf sneak up behind me, the door opened and there Artemis stood looking half asleep and not too cold she was staring at me expectantly?! "Here I thought you might be cold and want something decent to wear" I said to her, her eyes widened in shock or surprise I had no idea maybe both she hadn't expected anyone to come and look for her let alone give her clothes that she sorely needed I could see the spark in her eyes it was dim but it was there she took the proffered clothing.

"thankyou Solas it was very thoughtful and kind of you, not many people in the world I was raised in would think or care to do something this generous for others even in a time of crisis" she said and it took me a moment to process that she had said the world she was raised in and not from like she did earlier when she fell from the rift.

"the world you were raised in? care to elaborate Artemis" she gave a small smile.

"apparently I'm from Thedas and am the daughter of Zevran Arainai and Solaris Tabris who they rescued from Denerim, but I am confused though since neither of my parents are mages and I'm pretty sure it doesn't run in the family on either side how am I a mage?" well I wasn't expecting that but I nodded in response to the first bit of information and pondered on the last piece, even I wasn't sure how she could be a mage if it doesn't run in the family on either side

"I don't know about the mage bit but you are one regardless so do not dwell on it, should you not be happier about having actual family here and being from here rather than the world you were in?"

"Believe me Solas I am happy it's just that this seems a little to good to be true especially for me since not that many people have ever cared about me if at all even the family that raised me forgot about me most of the time. Besides Lilliana can't be that certain, no matter how much sense it makes." Ah so she has been through a lot of heartache so she has somewhat detached herself from daring to be too hopeful and happy about something that would also explain the look I saw travelling the mountain path. We needed to be up early to head to the Hinterlands in the morning so I bid her a goodnight and left the cabin.

Artemis pov

It was strange having a normal conversation for once and with Solas no less and he brought clothes for me to wear ' _who knew the Dread Wolf cared or could be that nice, apart from removing slave markings from the_ Elven' as he was leaving I remembered the notes from Adan's mentor "Solas wait a moment" I called after him but he was already gone so I was going to have to give the notes to Adan myself that was fine it just would have been quicker if Solas had given it to him, so I went back to bed Raze was sleeping outside which was weird but anyways I did lay awake for a while just thinking about my interactions with Solas I did eventually fall asleep again.

The next morning I was awoken by scratching at the door and knew Raze was waking me up to get ready to head out so I got up and got dressed into the clothes Solas brought over last night and headed back into Haven not to the Tavern for breakfast but to the chantry along the way I saw Cullen with the soldiers and then I remembered the watch towers we would have to build. "Cullen a word if you would?" he nodded and came over to me "in the chantry if you don't mind there are places on the map I need to show you so you can send some troops with us"

"it will have to be quick though I do have soldiers to train" he responded and I just nodded we walked through Haven and into the chantry headed to the war room. Once there I placed some small rocks I had gathered on the places where the watchtowers were to be built,

"those mark where we are to build watch towers for Bron he will ask this of us to help the farmers and refugees from attacks and in turn will tell Dennet that we are doing what we can to help, so if we get a head start on that we should be more than in the good graces of the Redcliff farmers" I look up at Cullen as he nods in affirmation of my plan "don't worry we will clear the way for your men" I say with a smile he smiles back in thanks. ' _he does look handsome especially with that smile, when I get back I'm going to have to sneak in here and remark this map with my own key/legend_ thing. With that we both left the war room and I headed to Adan's Cabin and gave him the notes from his former mentor he was grateful and he also never showed any signs of disdain towards me well no more so than he does to anyone else. I passed Solas on my way down to the steps he nodded a hello and I responded the same way hell I even passed the tavern therefore not eating breakfast, I guess Solas noticed because he called me on it, I'll be fine Solas besides I'm still not really welcome in Haven so I would rather not impose myself were I'm not welcome" he just sighed and nodded even though I knew he didn't agree with me he accepted it we walked together too the front gates that actually look like a giant gate rather than a giant door, we saw Kantos waiting for us and we arrived just as Varric did both of them looked to me with small smiles and worried looks on their faces and I knew immediately that something was up not wrong exactly "let me guess the seeker doesn't trust me enough to let me go along with you alone without her there to keep an eye on me" they both nodded and it was my turn to sigh _I suppose it has only been a_ day, we waited a few more minutes then the seeker arrived still glaring at me but we headed out soon afterwards. It took us a week to get to the Hinterlands and on the way Cassandra just ignored me but the guys spoke to me and asked me questions just as I asked them questions to get to know each other better and hopefully be friends it did surprise me that Solas was instigating conversation with me as well normally people would have to approach him to have a conversation with him. I got along with the guys just fine even Solas even tough I didn't agree with him on some topics I politely disagreed and stated why it seemed to have impressed him because he kept looking at me with a look of approval that reminded me of a broody Tevinter elf and it seemed Varric's nickname for the inquisitions inner circle are the opposite of what their personality is unlike with Hawkes companions where they suited the person I suppose they suit them now but it's more ironic now I guess besides he hasn't come up with one for me yet. Once we reached the outskirts camp I slipped off tho kick start some side quests by finding the dead bodies that had map pieces on them and place inquisition markers on the mage supplies for recruit Whittle and plants to create my own tonics. I was able to get a majority of the outskirts and Dwarfson pass quests including the Dalish wedding ring saving the inquisition recruit that was sleeping with a mage and offered her a spot under Lilliana until I felt a chilling cold aura like the one I felt at the forward camp as I could sense it right behind me I tensed and slowly turned around to see Solas standing there frowning at me I couldn't tell if he was mad at me for going off alone or if he was even just a little bit concerned I gave him my best innocent smile and tilted my head to the side, then the others showed up without a word being said "so what's the big idea going off on your own?" Kantos asked

"well I decided to get a head start on gaining influence for the inquisition by doing a few quests that don't need you specifically" they just looked at me dumbfounded but Solas was still frowning I wasn't sure why though, sure we had become somewhat friends on the way to the Hinterlands but we couldn't have bonded that much that quickly could we? Kantos just shrugged and turned around heading back towards the outskirts of the Hinterlands but I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the keep is and a rift so we can close it and gain more influence it took us about an hour to get there close the rift and gain new allies then I allowed us to head towards the crossroads. Cassandra had finally stopped glaring at me, Varric was chuckling to himself about something Solas was well doing something I would imagine Fenris doing and that is hovering close to me probably what Varric thought as funny while Kantos was leading us.

Kantos POV

This girl was a strange one and it was Solas who noticed she had left first we hadn't even gotten to the crossroads yet sure I was a little pissed but she probably left to make my job a little easier even though she really shouldn't have taken off alone which is what was bothering Solas he had been well I don't know how to describe it I suppose at first he was hot and cold with her but now he's a bit more warm around her but there was something else there as well that I couldn't quite place not yet at least, thankfully Solas was able to track her down don't know how since he wasn't a rogue like Varric but anyways she then led us to a keep where I had to close a rift to prove myself to these people and they became allies it was funny how Solas hovered around Artemis even in battle she could take care of her self in my opinion but as we were approaching the crossroads she diverted again but this time I followed her and we closed another rift then we finally got to the crossroads after about two hours of wandering around and we had to fight mages and Templars and then we were finally able to talk to mother Giselle.

Varric POV

Guess what she took off again as soon as we were distracted talking to mother Giselle she took off again but with chuckles hovering who could blame her it was weird and so not him but she does know shit _'oh shit if she knows shit then she knows about ... but she hasn't said anything so that secret is safe for the moment need to talk to her about that',_ she did say she wanted to help and probably will save us a lot of time I looked at the rest of our group to notice chuckles looking around and frowning as he noticed she was gone and I could have sworn I heard him curse under his breath before he to took off to probably search for Artemis she does seem to have the aptitude of a rogue as well as a mage since she does have magic which is weird but to each their own right.

Artemis POV

I went around the crossroads dealing with the people who would have given us quests and given them the things they would need I was helping out the couple where the wife had breathing trouble I had already spoken to the son and gotten the potion but I was just giving advice when I felt Solas outside and his aura was pushing against mine but not in the friendly manner it has during the journey here it felt enraged, I excused myself from the couple and exited the cabin "at least this time I didn't wander too far and I didn't even leave the crossroads" I said as innocently a I could with a smile on my face his expression didn't change from the furrowed brows and I also could have sworn I heard him growl at me grab my wrist and dragged me back to the others well I suppose I should have expected that considering I had wandered off alone again but he shouldn't even care about me I'm a nobody. Once wee reached the others they all gave me varying looks of shock and bewilderment I just shrugged but Solas never let my wrist go. We went back to the outskirts camp since it was nearing dusk to spend the night I was sitting by the fire when Kantos came and sat beside me I decided to tell him what was left to do in the Hinterlands for the moment and that I had left a list with Cullen this morning the look on his face said **_oh fuck that is a lot of shit to do_** I just laughed lightly and told him what I had already done.

Over the next week we scoured the Hinterlands going back and forth depending on the task at hand I even suggested we do a couple of tasks that we get later now so we just inform the person it is done we had gotten horse master Dennet quite easily


End file.
